1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to providing secure access to an information handling system and in particular to enabling fingerprint-based access to a user-authenticated operational state of an information handling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Providing secure access to an information handling system is important to prevent unauthorized access to applications and/or data available on the information handling system. Various methods are known to provide secure access to information handling systems. For example, various levels of passwords can be used to limit access to an information handling system. Biometric data can also be used to restrict access to the information handling system by only authorized users. One problem with the use of passwords and biometric data is that at least a portion of the passwords and biometric data is stored on unsecure system memory that is vulnerable to theft or modification by malware, viruses and other malicious programs.
Another problem with the use of passwords and biometric data is that at least an entire authentication system is required to be powered and continues to consume power even when the information handling system is in a powered down or sleep state. Unfortunately, for portable information handling systems that are battery powered, when the information handling system is in a sleep state, to allow for quick resumption of the system, the authentication system continues to consume and deplete battery power. Over a period of time, the battery can be completely discharged resulting in a non-operational information handling system.